Hikaru Hasama
A strong blader with the desire to win and learns that Beyblade isn't all about winning. General Information She is a female blader age 12-13 and her partner is Storm Aquario, refered to as Wind Aquario in Japan. It is considered this because in Japan the fusion wheel is white, like Rock Aries, Japanese. Her mother's name is unknown but you get to see her in one of Hikaru's flashbacks. Beyblader Real World The person that collects Storm or Wind Aquario is Charisse. She is a very good blader and came second in the last Beyblade Tournament. Enemies and Friends There are a group of bladers that form around Doji and are called the Dark Nebula, their insignia in a purple D. They have one of the strongest bladers in the Beyblade World, Ryuga. These are the enemies, Hikaru met them at the Survival Battle Award Ceremony. Doji comes in his helicopter, to greet Yu and tell them about the Battle Bladers Tournament. Doji tells them about how long they have to get into Battle Bladers and Yu tells them to get 50000 points to enter the tournament as well. Ryuga makes an appearance at the top of a cliff in the ceremony. Gingka challenges him to a battle and Ryuga beats him and is surprised that it didn't take one shot. She then goes to different challenge matches to earn more points in challenges matches and ends up earning over 50000 points and comes back to Madoka's House to celebrate with everyone else. She also fights Tsubasa in a battle to give Gingka enough time to get to the last challenge match. She lost but her power had increased a lot. Gingka comes back and didn't enter the Challenge Match. During the first round of the Battle Bladers her opponent is Ryuga. He ends her in one attack, his Dark Move: Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike. Other enemies of Hikaru are the HD. She finds out all of the information about the HD group for Gingka and the rest of their friends and tells them where they have to go to get them. She has also seen the amount of the power that the HD group has in one blader, he has the combined DNA and Fighting Data as Ryuga and Gingka. His name is Toby. Hikaru first meets Benkei and the Face-Hunters when entering the town that they were staying at. She beats them and walks into the town. Benkei tells Hikaru about a strong blader, Gingka Hagane. Gingka is sick though so Kenta Yumiya takes his place and comes to the old Beyblade Stadium. Kenta keeps battling until all of his Beyblade Points have disappeared. After this upsetting defeat, Benkei Hanawa trains him to become a better blader and Madoka gave him a Metal Face Bolt so his Flame Sagittario was more stronger and covered for the weaknesses of a stamina bey. He challenges Hikaru again but Hikaru knows that it was Kenta and not Gingka. Tetsuya Watarigani told Hikaru that it was Kenta and not Gingka. Kenta and Hikaru's first battle was a draw and the next one, Kenta used his special move for the first time, Sagittario Flame Claw, to defeat Hikaru and her special move. Hikaru moves on and battles Gingka and loses because Gingka used the sun to go through the Special Move, Infinite Assault. Hikaru comes to the Survival Battle and battles Kyoya Tategami and the battle is interrupted by some of the rookie bladers. Hikaru and Kyoya battle them and defeat them, they don't get to finish their battle. Hikaru moves on and has a four-way battle with Kenta, Benkei and Yu Tendo. Yu ends up winning the battle with his Flame Libra and it's special move the Inferno Blast and the Ant-Lion Trap. Hikaru goes off and earns all of the points for Battle Bladers and goes across winning almost all of the challenge matches she enters. In the biggest Challenge Match for 10000 points. Everyone entered and Hikaru lost to Kyoya in one of the rounds. Against Teru Saotome and his Earth Virgo was also another Beyblade that she lost to. Hikaru then goes after Battle Bladers and works with the WBBA, working with Ryo Hagane. She becomes friends with Masamune and all of the Bladers from the Chinese Beyblade Temple. Beyblade Storm/Wind Aquario Storm Aquario is an Attack Beyblade and was inherited at a young age for Hikaru by her mother and she gave her, almost the exact same message that Gingka's Father gave him. "Get strong, battle stronger opponent's to improve your skills". It can change it's performance tip to change speed. It only has one special move, that is the Aquario Infinite Assault.